


A Brass Yellow Sun

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Sibling Incest, interesting use of elbows, pastoral fucking like you never did see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: Loki’s laughter suddenly ceases, he looks confused for a change, his face still “what’s what?”“That!” He points between his brother’s legs “is this another trick?” he asks, suspiciously.Loki finally clocks onto what his brother his talking about “ít’s a cunt Thor, are you really that dense? Haven’t you seen one before?”A long summers day of foraging and adventures comes to end in a slightly unexpected way.





	A Brass Yellow Sun

A Brass Yellow Sun

The sun lay low in the sky; finally cooling the murky air as dusk set in. The bright fire of the horizon played off the skin of the two boys languishing in the soft reeds by the river.

It had taken some gentle convincing, but Thor had finally persuaded his brother away from his books to drag him off on an adventure. The adventure, it turned out, was mostly climbing up river rock sides and foraging around in the forests for apples and plums. They'd fended off a few boars and Thor had watched his brother carefully, when he thought he wasn't looking, try to hide saving a little one with his seidr. It's limp cured in seconds as it scampered off into the underbrush, Thor thought idly about it going off to tell the others to stop gorging his friends by running full pelt down the cliff sides. 

It was late enough now, that they should think about trying to get back before it became too dark. Comfortable and lazy in the grass, Thor turned to watch his brother pull off the rest of his small clothes; bright swathes of white skin revealed in the dim light. If Thor was the sun, then Loki was most certainly the pale silky moon. 

“Where are you going?” Thor asked, a little gruff. He hadn’t realised they’d been lying about in comfortable silence for a while now. He watched curiously as Loki shook the reads from his hair, tossed his hair back to look at him dead in the eye. 

“I’m going in of course, are you coming or not?”

He didn’t understand why, but a hint of a blush spread across his cheeks at that, “i...it’ll be much too cold by now, surely!” he stammered. Loki didn’t look back, simply glided along the pebbles and dipped his toes in the water before silently getting in like it was a hot bath. An exaggerated sigh of relief escaped his throat “Aaaaah! That’s wonderful! Really you should get in, pure bliss!” 

Thor narrows his eyes at his nude brother splashing about like a water nymph, convinced that he’s missing something important. Suddenly Loki holds his breath and ducks down completely submerged and disappearing for a few moments before his little back head emerges soaked; skin is glistening now. “It would do you wonders brother! You really do reek you know! When did you last take a bath anyway?”

A peculiar lump forms itself in Thor’s throat as he watches Loki splay himself fully on his back; white soft stomach, thighs and cock all on full show. A flutter in his stomach emerges to come and make friends. Thor doesn’t dwell too long on his strange reactions from watching his little brother fooling around in the river and instead pulls his tunic over his head with a smirk, intent on drowning the little runt.  
With an almighty roar he drives himself off one of the taller rocks and jumps right. Into...completely FREEZING water. He can already hear Lok’s hysterical laughter with his head submerged. He lets out a litany of cuss words before finally settling on “You LITTLE SHIT! It’s fucking freezing!!”

Loki is shrieking on his back floating with full on belly laughs as he bobs up and down in the water. “Really? You’re so stupid brother! How easy it is to trick you!” 

Thor takes a few more minutes of grumbling then notices something odd about Loki, something he hadn’t noticed before now that he’s closer 

“What’s that?”

Loki’s laughter suddenly ceases, he looks confused for a change, his face still “what’s what?”

“That!” He points between his brother’s legs “is this another trick?” he asks, suspiciously. 

Loki finally clocks onto what his brother his talking about “ít’s a cunt Thor, are you really that dense? Haven’t you seen one before?”

“Well, yes..but no...not on a boy…” Thor says slowly 

Loki looks a little taken aback, a little pale even “you mean you don’t have one?”

“Of course I don’t have one!”

“Let me see!”

Thor gawps at him dramatically. To his alarm, his cock is feeling a little heavy at the sight of his brother’s pale pink cunt, he’s suddenly aware that he may well be-amazingly- half hard under the freezing water. 

“Well..??”

“There’s nothing to see!”

“Well maybe now, you’re the one who’s tricking” Loki pouts before looking mischievous and doing his disappear-under-the-water move again. Thor lets out an unexpected yelp as he feels his balls are given a surprising tug with nimble fingers. He becomes aware that this is a very dangerous game his brother his playing and wrenches his brother out of the water by his arm.

“Stop that! What are you doing??”

“You’re right, it is different!” Loki goes to palm his brother’s cock under the water. Thor lets out a defeated rumble but lets him do it all the same, interested in what his mysterious, surprising little brother is going to do next.

Which is apparently turning around to swim back to the embankment. He perches himself gently up on the soft grass, long legs dipping in the water. His scrawny runt brother now an elegant little thing. Thor's more than intrigued and can't help but follow after him. 

"Now it's my turn" Thor says triumphant, placing his golden hands over Loki's thighs and parts them. Lo and behold revealed under Loki's cock are two plump satin lips framed around a pink rose of a cunt. Thor can't help but reach out and palm Loki’s half-hard cock away for a closer look. He shakes his head in wonderment at having failed to notice such an extraordinary trait. 

"I wonder…" he mutters out loud, massaging gently with his thumbs on either side. Without warning, Thor dives his tongue between the soft pink folds, Loki lets out a sharp cry before steadying himself by grabbing a fistful of Thor's hair. Thor's tentative licks soon give way to burying himself deep between Loki's thighs as though his appetite had suddenly increased. He senses overwhelmed with his little brother’s taste before retreating back to look up and his shocked and brother's face tinged with arousal. 

"Did you like that?" Thor says, smug as ever.

Loki blushes and turns away "You've always been a messy eater" he says breathlessly, Thor looks a little put out for half a second but then watches as Loki somehow regains enough composure to sit up fully on his elbows. He slides up onto his feet and retreats back to their scattered clothes, shooting Thor an expectant look to follow him before settling down where they were before moments ago, fully clothed. 

The lines between brotherhood are blurring but Thor is too dizzy with excitement to even care. He watches Loki stretch like a cat expecting to be petted, and Thor does just eclipsing over him, face settled between the juncture of Loki’s neck. Loki expects to be kissed, instead Thor’s tongue darts out and trace a line up to his ear, eliciting a half moan half giggle 

“That tickles you big idiot!”

“Good”

Kissing his brother’s still smiling mouth is the greatest joy in the world, Thor decides. 

He feels his brother’s hungry hands pull him closer, devouring his mouth, Loki’s mouth sharp and soft all at the same time. He feels Loki’s cock grinding against his taut stomach and it drives him wild; he hauls him up onto his thighs for anything to increase the friction but gets frustrated and falls backwards dragging Loki on top of him.  
Loki’s warm wet cunt is settled on the crook of Thor’s elbow, his cock against the bump of his bicep. The position is awkward but somehow works. Loki’s mouth his hung open as he continues to grind against his brother fully lost in the wicked of sensations of sun warmed skin and his brother’s hard muscled body. With his free arm, Thor reaches out to tug at his own slick cock, he tries to edge out the sensations as much as possible so that he can enjoy his brother’s odd display before finally succumbing to finally grabbing Loki so that their cocks line up. 

Loki lets out a wail of pleasure, throwing his head back, feeling his big brother’s cock against his own, his cunt settled on his rough heavy balls. They both begin grinding in earnest and Thor wraps his big hand against them both. His brother’s tightly knitted brows and closed eyes closer into view between his screwed up lids and he feels Loki’s open mouth on his, he grabs his brother’s ass and feels his stuttering thrusts hard in his palm. Loki spills over his hand and settled his hot mouth against Thor’s shoulder panting. Thor takes his cue and grabs his pliant and sleepy brother again, pulling him on his side and rubbing his cock against Loki’s thigh before finally spilling over them both, embracing him hard. 

They stay like that, in comfortable silence for what feels like a thousand years, it’s definitely dark now, and Thor thinks idly about setting up camp instead of going back, maybe even taking Loki in a less...frenzied way. 

“I don’t feel like going back either”

“We don’t have to”.


End file.
